


Butterfly Shadow (5)

by Kathleen_719



Series: Butterfly Shadow [5]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 13:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16703563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kathleen_719/pseuds/Kathleen_719
Summary: 本章看点（雷点？）：洛基和Loki的水仙Play！！！两个形态三个组合的Play！！！





	Butterfly Shadow (5)

**Author's Note:**

> OOC预警，水仙预警！！

　05  
　Loki闻言首先想到的反而是在索尔脑海中看过的所谓“多人性爱”片段。  
　嗯，并不像名字所说的那么淫乱，“多人”指的是洛基用魔法制造出来的分身。最多的一次是在温泉宫的大理石水池中，索尔一个面对五个洛基：稚气未脱的黑发少年和少女一起给他们的兄长口交；妩媚的女邪神一边与邪惑男邪神乳交一边与雷霆之神接吻；而享受齐人之福的阿斯加德国王还把异变出蛇尾的另一洛基禁锢在怀内，沿着那滑腻的蛇身鳞片一直摸下去，惹得对方喘息呻吟不止……最后，还是人首蛇身的洛基赢得君王的宠爱，用蛇尾把索尔拉入浴池在水中一同交欢。  
　好吧，这个“多人性爱”的确是个淫乱的场景。  
　Thor眼见Loki不回答却一副凝神思考的样子心里吓得砰砰直跳。都说了阿斯加德人在性方面特别开放，而自己弟弟又是个求知欲旺盛好奇心重的人，他……不会真的在考虑要不要试一试和另一个世界的雷霆之神及恶作剧之神来个三人行吧？  
　“弟弟……你，不会想答应吧？”  
　Loki不耐烦又嫌弃地瞪了哥哥一眼。Thor现在一副活像被戴了绿帽的男人一般的表情是要闹哪样？难道真是脑子进水了不成？还是憋太久精虫上脑？  
　“我·完·全·没·有·兴·趣！”  
　命运三女神在上！  
　我只对洛基是怎么做到分身实体化这点有兴趣！不过后续这句话Loki并没有说出口——总体来说，分身魔法他也会，只不过暂时未能实体化并互相感应。  
　Loki对魔法造诣颇为自负，现在让他开口承认比另一个宇宙的“自己”弱，这是万万不肯的；而相处了这大半天，魔法师清楚千万不能让这世界的邪恶亲王知道自己的兴趣点所在——洛基肯定会利用这点来制造麻烦。  
　不过话说回来，换了是他也会作出好好利用别人的“兴趣”来达到目的这样的举动。呃，好像和那个邪恶亲王没什么不同？  
　想到此处Loki突然有点无语。  
　洛基则一脸玩味地对另一宇宙的“自己”提供的答案表示质疑：  
　“没有兴趣？我可不相信邪神会是个乖孩子。”  
　他又附身到Loki耳边用咬耳朵的声量说道，“你哥哥勃起好久了，你呢？”说话同时指尖旋出墨绿色的魔法光芒，这一看就知道并非什么正经的法术。  
　  
　“哇哦，你现在可真漂亮~~”  
　不用照镜子Loki就知道自己现在是女性形态，还不是遮眼法的幻影法术而是实打实的女性身体——黑西装也被改成森林绿的短睡袍，一双修长的雪白美腿露出来，柔软的双乳被魔法锁链束缚住几乎呼之欲出，这感觉比男性形态被绑时更不舒服。  
　Thor忘记这是今天第几次被震惊得目瞪口呆。Lady Loki和自己在床上看到过自慰完的女体洛基简直一模一样，再看他弟弟……现在是妹妹那个被束缚住的香艳情景，各种欲望不受控般纠缠而起，强烈得凭自己钢铁般的意志都压抑不住。  
　洛基托起lady Loki的下巴手指还不忘在她脸上轻轻抚摸两下。Loki盯着洛基，这种被调戏的感觉说不出的奇妙，彷如照一面怪异的镜子。但她却不觉得讨厌，甚至侧过头来轻轻蹭对方的掌心。  
　洛基勾起嘴角，眼中闪过兴奋的光芒。  
　他低下头吻住了她。  
　跟以往吻自己的魔法分身截然不同的感觉。洛基很清楚他吻的是另一个人，所有感受都是陌生而新奇的，升腾起来的兴奋感是他者带来的而非自我抚摸慰藉。他往前一倾身，Loki不由自主就被压在了沙发上。  
　压在身上的男人既是自己又不是自己。  
　洛基的吻技无疑非常好，舌头灵动轻薄但不讨人嫌。Loki好久没被吻得这么舒服过了，即便对方不清楚自己的兴奋点，但心中刚一想，那银舌头很快就会照顾上，简直像心有灵犀一般。  
　Loki想不到，她会被洛基吻得动情。雪白的长腿不自觉就踏上对方大腿，赤裸的小腿一下一下磨蹭着他结实的小腿肌肉，像蛇发情时靠扭动摩擦带来快感一般。  
　洛基当然感受到身下人的热情。抬眼看进那双一模一样的眼睛，翡翠明眸氤氲；手指拂过红艳湿润的嘴唇，往下抚摸颈脖敏感的肌肤便听到Loki拼命压抑住的呻吟，更觉有趣。  
　“呐，你是不是和你的哥哥一样很久没性生活了？”洛基伏在耳边轻轻问道，“近水楼台为什么要浪费那么好的床伴呢，是吧？”  
　Loki张嘴就在这个小恶魔的脖子上狠狠咬了一下以报复他的调戏。洛基痛哼一声之后却忽然笑起来。这实在太好玩了。他扯开Loki身上浴袍的前襟，一手抓住那露出来的雪白坚挺的半边酥胸搓揉。  
　Loki身体骤然绷紧，长腿不自觉往上一收——却忘了自己的腿还搭在洛基身上，这向上收的动作带动对方腰臀往上一顶，男子阴茎更是差点就顶在了女子的阴唇位置。这陌生的摩擦感迫得Loki脸上红了起来。却让洛基笑得更邪气开心。  
　旁观的雷霆之神不但口干舌燥，体内热血更是四处乱窜。心脏跳速之快让Thor不得不怀疑它就要破胸而出。他虽然见过太多美丽的女人裸体，但现在这种心猿意马的感觉之强烈却从未有过——而即便洛基女性裸体给他的冲击感也没有Loki现在衣衫半乱胴体半遮掩的状态来得猛烈。  
　  
　“你喜欢这样？或者，我们可以换一下……”  
　面对Loki皱起的眉心和露出愠怒之意的眼睛，洛基显然还不想激怒对方。又一阵绿光闪过，现在纠缠在一起的是两具冶艳的女性娇躯，四条雪白长腿交织如互相缠绕一起的两条银蛇。  
　位于上位的女人拉开衣襟也露出一双丰满的美乳紧贴着身下人的酥胸。从感官来看，倒是洛基比Loki更丰满。不仅仅是贴着还让大家的胸部互相摩擦碰撞，同时邪恶亲王还故意在魔法师身上扭动腰肢磨蹭，那就更添情色。  
　妖娆女人好像对另一美人的酥胸抱有十二分的热情，在爱不释手地搓揉、又蹭得彼此身体都蒙上一层粉色后，洛基一手捏住自己胸部另一手捏住Loki的，让因为兴奋而高高立起的乳头去逗弄对方同样挺立的乳尖，玩得不亦乐乎。  
　这种肉体碰触的感觉形容不出来，却容易让人上瘾。  
　“不是我说，看起来还是我比较丰满呀。”洛基朝Loki眨眨眼，“多按摩有好处哦。请你哥哥多帮忙揉揉吧，不仅舒服还有丰胸的效果呢。”  
　说罢，还不忘朝隔壁观看的Thor抛个媚眼：  
　“你说是不是呀，哥哥~~”  
　Thor本应该闭上眼睛不看眼前这奇异淫乱的一幕，但又舍不得不看，脑中乱糟糟的飞过好多古怪念头。现时突然被洛基叫破其中一个，雷霆之神哪里敢张口应答——无论答应还是训斥他都不敢，怕一开口那沙哑的声音就出卖自己情欲喷张的事实，虽然胯下那东西早就诚实反映了。但是，内心深处，倒是有个小小的声音热烈呼喊着“我愿意”。  
　“你的舌头看起来很闲啊。”Loki真想咬掉对方的银舌头。啧，不把Thor拉下水来是不是如此困难的一件事嘛？  
　“哦？你喜欢我的舌头啊？啧啧，床上很诚实，这点我们非常相似。”  
　洛基如何不知道另一世界的“自己”刚才那句话是何意思，但选择了曲解。她低头舔弄啃咬近在咫尺的粉嫩乳尖，力道不轻不重，既让Loki因为疼痛敏感而泛起更汹涌的情欲又不至于真的弄痛她。Loki从未用女性身体接受过性欲的熏陶，乳房被玩弄时激起的情欲陌生，理智要退缩但本能却渴求更多。  
　  
　“你湿得好厉害哦~~”洛基伸手摸到两人腿间后，嘿嘿一笑。  
　“你不也一样？”Loki挑眉，膝盖上蹭，不甘示弱。  
　“嗯，女人的身体不够直观，谁更兴奋很难分辨。不如……”  
　又是一阵绿光闪过，洛基和Loki都恢复了男性形态。所不同的是洛基依然穿着他的长睡袍而Loki则是阿斯加德款式的休闲长袍。  
　“啊哈，现在谁更兴奋可谓一清二楚了。”  
　“你在床上是不是都这么多话？你确定你的哥哥不是因为受不了聒噪才摔门而去吗？”  
　要说毒舌的功力，Loki可是半点不输洛基。况且索尔是某人的软肋现在寝宫中的三人都知道了，想骗谁呢。果不其然，虽然洛基一直表现得嬉笑无伦，但是提到这点还是忍不住笑容僵住。  
　还兀自嘴硬。  
　“谁在乎他怎么看……”  
　还未说完，这次换成Loki主动吻住洛基了。魔法师突然小幅度挺起上半身张嘴咬住邪恶亲王下唇把他拉得靠自己更近后，银舌头探过去主动勾住对方热吻起来。刚才那么长时间都是洛基主动嬉戏怎么现在突然换Loki主动了？  
　不是不疑有他，但既然对方敢挑战邪神又如何不应战呢？  
　  
　可是，才没吻多久，突然一股力量从背后拽住洛基的睡袍领子把他整个人拉了起来。黑发神祗有些慌张的神情全部落入Loki眼内，这次换他饶有兴味地瞧着明显听到那个“谁在乎”而脸黑的索尔揪起洛基一把扔回床上重又覆身而上。  
　当阿斯加德国王狠狠地啃咬他不听话的弟弟时，一直束缚住来自另一宇宙的魔法师的锁链终于松开。沉重的特异金属哐当一声掉到地上。  
　Loki迅速站起身来。刚才洛基第一次吻他时，他便发觉可以从这种亲密接触中盗取对方的魔力。既然自己的力量解不开洛基的黑魔法，那么用对方本身的魔力总可以解开了吧？  
　事实证明Loki的推论没错。  
　Thor虽然不明其中缘故，但看见弟弟挣脱枷锁总是件好事。然而床上那对还在缠绵，一副满不在乎的态度不免让人觉得肯定还有什么后着。果不其然，就在Loki的手准备碰到Thor的时候，被压在床上的洛基那被吻得气息不稳的声音传来：  
　“啊~~忘，忘记说了……嗯~~ 我还在你哥哥身上，打了追踪魔咒。”  
　Loki一窒。  
　“你意思是，只要我们离开这个寝宫就会触动警报？”  
　“除非你们喜欢和魔兽玩夺命狂奔，不然的话……嗯~~ 哥哥你轻点。”  
　“不然的话，两位还是乖乖回去衣物间待着吧。”这回是索尔接过话题。  
　国王陛下一脸正经说出来的话却让另一对当事人大为恼火：  
　“你们愿意解追踪术也好，愿意解裤腰带都好，总之留点空间给我们。”  
　Loki差点就想变匕首出来，但是理智制止了他。不，现在跟这个宇宙的雷霆之神动手并非明智之选……不，我要冷静……  
　迅速冷静下来的魔法师挥一挥手，用魔法把仍五花大绑的哥哥扔进了衣物间，自己则冷着一张脸跟进去。  
　咔哒一声锁上门。  
　  
　TBC


End file.
